fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asahiko Minamoto
|tblColour =Black |textColour =Silver }} Asahiko Minamoto (源氏朝彦, Minamoto Asahiko), Is the current Avenger-Class Master and the Heir to the Minamoto Clan of Japan. He is also next in Line to be Emperor of Japan after the Assassination of Emperor Akihito and his Family by North Korean assassins under Orders of Kim Jong Un. Background Appearance Personality Asahiko is a kind and caring person deeply devoted to his loved ones. He is very extroverted and has a relatively positive attitude. He is not afraid to speak up when something is wrong and will speak his mind honestly when he sees fit. He considers even his Servant as family and treats her as such which is unusual for a Master. Whenever someone harms a loved one he becomes a ruthless conqueror and will most likely kill even if he dislikes doing so. He has exemplary leadership skills and charisma in which his followers have undying faith in and has a high level of critical thinking skills. One of his most relatable traits is his sense of humor. Often able to tell clever jokes and will at some times use Blue and Dark Humor if the situation is appropriate for such Dirty, Lewd, or Crude jokes. He has some weaknesses that often limit himself. One is that he absolutely hates killing, it is the last thing he wants to do because he believes it's an act of villainy. This often limits him in battle because in life threatening situations it makes him hesitant. Another weakness in his personality is his recklessness when enraged. While it in itself is both advantageous and disadvantageous, it is considered more of a weakness as it's a double edged blade. While it allows his mind to focus on one prize without distraction and makes him unpredictable, it often tends to blind him from other factors in a battle which can give the enemy a chance to catch him off guard. Likes-Dislikes Asahiko has a fascination in genres of music from the 40s, 50s, and 60s especially Rockabilly and Doo Wop. He also tends to like Classical Music. However, he tends to dislike most forms of Metal Music even going as far as comparing it to the horrid sounds of hell itself. Asahiko has a fascination with animals and unique plants. His favorite food is Fried Udon and his favorite drink is Plum Wine. His favorite plants are the Tiger Lily and the Ginkgo Tree. His favorite color is Gold and his favorite season is Spring. His favorite animals are the Phoenix and Parrot while his least favorite animals are Cockroaches. Dreams and Goals Asahiko's greatest dream and Goal is to bring further prosperity to Japan by reviving the ways of the Ancients. By doing so the Japanese people would become a spiritual people with Japan as the epicenter and the closest nation to the Gods and Angels themselves. This would make japan into a "Heaven on Earth" of sorts, a Paradise where the nations problems are solved by miracles. The only way to do this is to either win the Holy Grail War or reach the Swirl of the Root while gaining the Five Great Magics. Servant Abilities Ancient Knowledge *'Magic Crest' Kōga-ryū is an Ancient School of Ninjutsu used by the Ninjas during the Muromachi Period. This martial art was adopted and practiced by the Minamoto Clan during the Edo Period and was their primary weapon during the . Ryū-te Also referred to as . Asahiko learned this style of Karate from his own mother Whom was married into the Minamoto Clan from the Uehara Family, An Okinawan Family of Priests and Mikos. Psychic Powers Psychic powers or also known as Extrasensory Perception are abilities that are similar but completely different than Magecraft. It is made up of six categories, Clairvoyance, Clairsentience, Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairalience, Clairgustance. *'Clairvoyance' Clairvoyance is the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible. This is a basic skill in Psychic Powers. *'Psychokinesis' Psychokinesis is a Mind over Matter ability of psychic powers. It has various applications both Offensively and as a simple day-to-day tool. A user can move objects with the mind and to a degree control elements both classical and periodic. Despite it's endless properties, Asahiko mainly uses this ability in either defense or simply a focus exercise for the mind. *'Telepathy' Telepathy is the communication between individuals without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. This power can also be used to read other's minds. Mind reading can be blocked by awareness due to the target's free will. *'Apportation' Apportation is the psychic ability of teleportation to other places remotely. It is most useful for a quick escape. Repeated rapid use will drain alot of stamina causing fatigue. *'Remote Viewing' Remote Viewing is a power that allows a person to obtain and sense impressions about an object, being, or location distant and/or unseen by the user. It is not a power suitable for battle and is more useful in gathering intel. *'Spiritual Healing' Spiritual healing also known as aura healing or psychic healing, is an ability that manipulates life force in order to heal injuries. It also grants the user passive regeneration but not to the extent of regenerating limbs. It is mainly a support skill. *'Divination' Divination is the ability to see into the future or past. This power is involuntary however and some people can only use this power by means of dreaming. *'Mediumship' Mediumship is the ability to communicate with the dead. This ability can allow the user to gain knowledge from past notable figures or ask dead ancestors for advice. Additionally this power can be used to talk to other Spirits. Magecraft Asahiko specialises in learning and studying Ancient and Lost Arts odf the Kabbalah. His overall goal is to reach the Swirl of the Root by researching powers rooting from lost civilizations such as Atlantis and Lemuria. Kabbalah Kabbalah is an Ancient set of teachings that originated in Jewish Mysticism. It is often transmitted via esoteric methods. It is the core teachings involved in various magical organizations including the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Thelema, Theosophical Society, Ordo Aurum Solis, Ordo Templi Orientis, Fraternitas Rosae Crucis, and the Illuminati. *' ' Golemancy is an art of the Kaballah. This spell allows Asahiko to "simulate the creation of Adam". *' ' Through the use of Kabbalah Asahiko can use both the Divine Language and Enochian Script as well as the Adamic Language. Most Kabbalah spells are made with these scripts. *' ' Also known as Root Dialect. This language was spoken in Ancient Babylonia. However it originated in the lost Civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. By using Kabbalah, Asahiko has gained access to this powerful lost spell art. Most of the ancient Atlantean and Lemurian spellcasting methods are utilized with this language. *'Numerology' *'Astrology' *'Sephiroth' Sephiroth is the practise of the 10 emanations of the Kabbalah where Ein Sof manifests itself. Also Referred to as the tree of life, one can gain a connection to creative divine forces using this method. Unlike most spells Sephiroth soesn't require an incantation or catalyst to activate. Asahiko's most common use of this is to cancel out enemy spells. Asahiko has stated that this spell like most under the Kabbalah have have vast possibilities of usage. *'Starseed Channeling' Starseed channeling despite it being similar to Jewel Magecraft is actually fundamentally different and is an art of the Kabbalah. This is a lost art of the Kaballah that the Atlanteans and Lemurians used in all of their society. The crystals used are specifically Quartz Crystals. Instead of channeling ones own power into them like Jewel Magecraft it uses the Ley Lines that make up the Flower of Life in order to gain or use powers of the Divine Natural World. The Atlanteans used this power to various degrees from powering their machines to creating weapons of mass destruction. The lemurians however mainly used these crystals to insert their knowledge into the Akashic Records. Mystic Eyes Mystic Eyes of Providence The Mystic Eyes of Providence (摂理の魔眼, Setsuri no Magan) is Asahiko's Sorcery Trait. These eyes allow him a great amount of analytical prowess that can even discern and predict enemy movements in battle allowing him evasive maneuverability and enhanced clarity of perception, It also allows him to cast convincing and sometimes even mind altering illusions and even the ability to see and read psychic and magical energy and analyze their powers and properties, giving him vast amounts of power intuition. Asahiko can see the Magical Circuits within the body as well as see and locate Ley Lines. It becomes invaluable when used alongside his Kōga-ryū fighting style or his Kabbalah Magecraft. These eyes are caused by a circuit that links the Eyes to the Pineal Gland and opens up the mind to percieve all of existence, as a result the user is hyper-aware of themselves, others, and their surroundings. The user can even see through most obstructions. It is theorized that it too can see the Swirl of the Root as it can visualize and alter existence itself. Asahiko describes this trait as a magical extension of his mental prowess, essentially these eyes are a Hybrid power like the Eyes of Death Perception. Perhaps these eyes' greatest ability is it's aforementioned ability to visualize and alter existence itself. This power in fact makes these eyes the only eyes that can possibly counter the Eyes of Death Perception's abilities. With this power a user can change the properties of lines and points on themselves, others, and their surroundings. As a result Asahiko can in theory undo and prevent the Effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception altogether. In a nut shell, While the Eyes of Death Perception mainly focus on destroying existence, the Eye of Providence mainly focuses on preserving, governing, and restoring existence. Despite it's powers it has it's weaknesses. First of all the user is limited in that these eyes only discern things at and within the user's peripheral vision. that means in his blindspot, Asahiko has to rely on his ESP alone making it more difficult to avoid magical attacks from blind spots. Second is that there are some obstructions one cannot see through, such as those imbued with powers designed to counteract Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes. Thirdly it suffers the same weakness as the Eyes of Death Perception in terms of existence without actual form or other complex concepts of existence. And lastly, if a user of Magic Resistance touches the wielder physically, these eyes can be forcibly shut off and/or temporarily sealed for the remainder of a battle. The Eye of Providence is extremely rare. They are rare enough that they were considered only a myth. It is only found within bloodlines that have divine blood within them. Because Asahiko has Imperial Blood in him he is descended from the Goddess Amaterasu whom is also his servant. As a result he gained these powerful eyes and is the first Imperial to awaken them in over 900 years. Mystic Codes As the Crown Prince of Japan, Asahiko has access to the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Extremely powerful Mystic Codes passed down only in the Imperial Bloodline of Succession. Due to him being the first born child in his family lineage, he is next in line to be Emperor. Due to his Avenger's true identity these three weapons are transferred to her As noble Phantasms whenever she is summoned. Despite this Asahiko owns one of the the Famous Muramasa blades which he can use in battle for Himself when the three regalia are unavailable to him. Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror Yasakani Sacred Jewel Shinka Muramasa Shinka Muramasa (神火村正, Shinka Muramasa), also known as the Blade of Sacred Flames is the strongest and first of the Muramasa blades created by Sengo Muramasa. This blade was the one used in the contest in legend. It is a Nihonto Katana gifted to the Minamoto Clan by Sengo himself. It has a unique trait that all Muramasa blades possess, magic blade regeneration. This means that even if the blade is broken or damaged it will regenerate itself as it is in a constant state of regeneration, requiring little to no maintenance of the blade itself. Despite this the blade has been remounted several times over the centuries as the other components besides the blade itself often fall into disrepair over time requiring the blade to be remounted as needed. However what makes it extremely valuable and the strongest of the blades is the magical energy it's imbued with. It is imbued with Divine Magical Energy making it a Holy Sword and the only Sacred Blade of the Muramasa blades with the others either being Demon Blades or Guardian Blades. The Muramasa blades are known to have a phenomena known as Artificial Magic Circuits which is a tech only created by Sword Smiths whom can use Alchemy or Kabbalah to change the properties of the blades during the forging and smelting process. This tech apparently allows the blades to produce their own magical energy. Trivia *Asahiko written 朝彦 in Kanji means Morning Prince and when written 朝日子 it means Child of the Rising Sun. The latter spelling is the Female variant of the name. *Asahiko's Mother is from Okinawa Prefecture while his Father is from Kyoto Prefecture. As a result he can speak Both the and the of Japanese. **It is noted Asahiko can also speak , , and the languages of Ancient Egypt. *After years of tutelage in the Kabbalah School of Magecraft from his father, Asahiko was given his Magic Crest. In which afterwards became able to access and understand and even .